1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a reflection type electro-optical device, a method of manufacturing the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus having the electro-optical device.
2. Related Art
Among various electro-optical devices, a reflection type liquid crystal device holds a liquid crystal layer between a first substrate and a second substrate, and a reflection film is formed on a surface facing the second substrate in the first substrate. For this reason, light incident from the second substrate is reflected by a reflection electrode on the side of the first substrate, and is emitted from the second substrate. When a light modulation is performed by the liquid crystal for this period of time, an image can be displayed thereon.
Here, when the reflection film is formed as a pixel electrode or the like, the reflection layer is independently formed at each of plural pixels. For this reason, a step is formed between a reflection film formation area having the reflection film and a boundary area interposed between the adjacent reflection films. When such a step is formed, a step is also formed on an alignment film, which causes alignment errors in the liquid crystal.
For this reason, there is proposed a configuration in which the step is buried by an isolation film (a dielectric layer) forming the lowermost layer of the dielectric multi-layer film or an isolation film on the lower layer side of the dielectric multi-layer film when a reflection increasing film formed as a dielectric multi-layer film is formed on the upper layer of the reflection film. More specifically, there is proposed a configuration in which an isolation film is formed to be thick when forming the dielectric multi-layer film or before forming the dielectric multi-layer film and the surface is planarized to bury the step (refer to JP-A-2007-293243).
However, when the configuration disclosed in JP-A-2007-293243 is adopted, the following problem arises. That is, there is a problem that it is difficult to simultaneously solve the step caused by the reflection layer and form the reflection increasing film.
First, when the step is buried by the isolation film on the lower layer side of the dielectric multi-layer film, the isolation film is thinned by a polishing treatment, and the surface of the reflection layer is exposed by an etchback treatment. However, a problem arises in that a step is formed between the isolation film and the reflection layer due to a difference in the etching rate between the isolation film and the reflection layer.
Further, when the step is buried by the isolation film (dielectric layer) forming the lowermost layer of the dielectric multi-layer film, the isolation film is thinned by a polishing treatment and an etchback treatment, and the isolation film is left on the reflection layer so as to have a predetermined thickness. However, when such a configuration is adopted, a difference in the thickness of the isolation film left on the reflection layer occurs due to a difference in the polishing amount or etchback amount. For this reason, it is difficult to form the dielectric film forming the reflection increasing film to have an optimal film thickness.